(1) Field of the Invention
The inventive concept disclosed is an adjustable support platform for mechanical components and parts which typically require repair work at automobile body shops and other industrial facilities where work similar work is performed.
The device herein, termed an Adjustable Workpiece Repair & Buildup Stand, is based on the consideration that automobile body repair shops in most countries have one thing in common, being they all have at least one fold-out work stand in the shop. The typical fold out-stand is a very stable work platform and is a useful tool, particularly for repair of automotive hoods, fenders, and bumpers. However, a major drawback of these fold-out work stands is their inability to securely and efficiently hold a plastic or fiberglass bumper cover.
The Adjustable Workpiece Repair & Buildup Stand essentially brings the fold-out stand to a new level of usefulness. The Repair and Buildup Stand 1 portion of the device mounts underneath the horizontal members of a fold-out stand, which means that an auto repair shop, for instance, does not have an unnecessary item of equipment occupying the limited floor space. The device also provides more efficient shop operation in that, should a workpiece that needs no clamping or secure tie-down, be placed atop the fold-out stand, the Adjustable Workpiece Repair & Buildup Stand is clear of the work space needed by a repairman performing a work task atop the fold-out stand.
(2) Description of the Related Art, including information disclosed under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,528,379 82 (Nov. 10, 2013; An apparatus and method for applying tension to flexible items, including wire, barbed wire, cable, or rope, are described herein. A stationary clamping member is fixedly attached to a first end of a guide bar, extending outwardly therefrom, while a non-stationary clamping member is movably mounted to and extending outward from the guide bar substantially parallel to the stationary clamping member. The free end of a first flexible item is secured in the stationary clamping member, while the free end of a second flexible item is secured in the non-stationary clamping member. A tensioning assembly, such as a ratchet-like assembly engaging notches in the guide bar, is used to move the non-stationary clamping member away from the stationary clamping member, thereby tensioning one or both flexible items. Once the flexible items have been tensioned, they can be twisted together to form a connection without losing tension.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,297,595 An adjustable hydraulic horizontal jack including a frame, a hydraulic unit, a jib unit, link rods, and a handle. Here, the structures of the jib and the link rod(s) are improved according to an embodiment. With the improved structures, the jack has rational structures and can act reliably. In addition, under the parameters equivalent to those of conventional hydraulic horizontal jacks, the jack of an embodiment of the present invention can change the height of the lowest position and the load by adjusting the length of the jib and link rods. Therefore, the jack is adapted to jacking up not only a light automobile with a low chassis but also a heavy automobile with a high chassis, thus haying a wider scope of application.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,074,484 The invention relates to a manipulation device (3) for manipulating a workpiece (4) on a bending press (2), comprising, multiple successive moving elements (17), in particular articulated arms (18), connected to one another via articulated joints (19), wherein one moving element (22) has a rotary head (23) which is rotatable about a rotational axis (24) which at least approximately coincides with a center axis (25) of the moving element (22), and comprising a gripping device (27) connected thereto having a gripping zone (34), formed by one or more gripping elements (32), by means of which the workpiece (4) may be held. According to the invention, the gripping device (27) is connected to the rotary head (23) via a boom element (26), by means of which a midpoint (35) of the gripping zone (34) is situated at a distance (36)from the rotational axis (24), and by means of an adjustment device (40) on the boom element (26) the position and/or angular orientation of the gripping device (27) and the gripping zone (34) with respect to the boom element (26) may be adjusted in at least two different working positions.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,287,410 (Oct. 30, 2007) An automobile body repair machine incorporating a quill and shaft load shouldering assembly whose quill includes lateral, medial, and oppositely lateral sections; slide stopping set screws extending through the quill sections for impingement upon the quill and shaft combination's shaft; weld seam grasping left and right anchor clamps fixedly attached to the lateral and oppositely lateral quill sections; a pull force transferring cantilevered stem; a selectively lockable and unlockable pivot joint interconnecting the stem and the medial quill section; a pivoting cantilevered foot attached to a distal end of the stem; and a foot extending hydraulic cylinder triangulating between the stem and the foot; the automobile body repairing machine further incorporating a body damage pulling tie attached to a distal end of the cantilevered foot.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,168,685 (Jan. 30, 2007) An improved vehicle jack and jack stand is provided, used separately or in combination, where the both the vehicle jack and jack stand are adapted to receive and support a cup means that also supports a block. The block is able to be interchanged with other blocks to accommodate virtually any type of vehicle. A single jack is able to be used with multiple jack stands, since each jack stand is able to provide support at the identical location as the jack does. This is extremely useful on vehicles with uni-body construction. The jack stand defines an adjustable head, where the head is able to fit between side members of the jack stand, so that both the jack and jack stand are able to be concurrently positioned beneath the cup and block means. The jack stand also provides a removable cross support, which allows the jack stand to be moved in or out of position while the jack is being used to elevate an automobile. The support is replaced prior to the time that the vehicle is lowered onto the jack stand.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,640,595 (Nov. 4, 2003) in a method and apparatus (1,31) for forming a three-dimensional object and in particular to a method and apparatus (1,31) for forming a three-dimensional beam, it is desirable to form three-dimensional beams (5) having complex forms by using an efficient forming process for the beams which may be incorporated into existing high volume production techniques. The apparatus (1,31) for forming three-dimensional beams (5) comprises a support device and an actuation device. Support members (2, 32, 41, 51, 61) spaced about the longitudinal axis of the support device locally define an opening (4, 35, 43, 53, 63) for supporting a section of the beam (5). The position of adjacent openings (4, 35, 43, 53, 63) relative to one another defines the overall form of the beam (5) and the actuation device defines the position of each opening (4, 35, 43, 53, 63).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,745,791 (May 24, 1988) Apparatus for repairing and straightening a vehicle frame of an automobile including a rigid base frame having cantilevered beams to receive vehicle clamps adjustable thereon, the base frame being expansible and compressible within the wheel base and tread of a vehicle to be repaired and the beams extending beyond the sides of such vehicle—a jack adaptor, clamp modifiers and a link chain shortener being cooperable with the cantilevered beams.